criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Eats Alone, Chokes Alone
Who Eats Alone, Chokes Alone is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fourth of the game. It is the second one that takes place at Wellness Fortress in New Cresthill. Plot Having already reached the date and time of Preston's reservation at a fancy restaurant, Chief Galdwey and the player went to see what his plan was, even though they felt it was really an ambush. When they reached the outskirts of the restaurant, they found the whole place without people, so they entered and found the body of Walker Prison's cook Sharon Fritz with an open mouth and a slightly swollen throat as they stepped inside. Priscilla revealed that the killer had put a pufferfish into Sharon's mouth with tweezers and, when the fish inflated, she tried to take it away but the spikes pierced her throat and prevented her from swallowing it or taking it away. They questioned male entertainer Hyun Park, food critic Mayden Rocca and, window cleaner Kael Lartigue. Soon after, Deputy Mayor Nelson arrived outside the restaurant and asked the team why it was closed if he was supposed to have an appointment with someone important. Revealing the time of his appointment at the restaurant, Benjamin was confronted by Selena because it was happening at the same time as Preston's reservation. Benjamin confessed that he was going to meet someone who would finance a future project planned by Mayor Brooks. They as well suspected of love coach Sibylle Lacan and discovered that Hyun received a proposal to intimate with Sharon because she believed he was an escort. Also, they discovered that Sharon had put dog kibble on some cupcakes that were going to be criticized by Mayden because she disliked that he was too meticulous about food. Even without understanding Preston's reservation, Selena and the player were considering going to visit him in prison; however, they both stopped when they saw Benjamin leaving the restaurant wearing a yellow robe similar to the one Frederic and Preston wear! Summary Victim *'Sharon Fritz' (found choked with a puffer fish) Murder Weapon *'Pufferfish' Killer *'Not yet incarcerated' Suspects :: Hyun Park :: Male Entertainer Profile: *The suspect knows about marine biology *The suspect takes ecstasy :: Mayden Rocca :: Food Critic Profile: *The suspect knows about marine biology *The suspect takes weight-loss pills :: Kael Lartigue :: Window Cleaner Profile: :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor Profile: *The suspect knows about marine biology :: Sibylle Lacan :: Love Coach Profile: *The suspect knows about marine biology Quasi-Suspects TBA Killer's Profile *The killer knows about marine biology *The killer takes ecstasy *The killer takes weight-loss pills *The killer's profile is still unknown *The killer's profile is still unknown Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Luxurious Restaurant. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sleeping Pills; New Suspect: Hyun Park) *Question Hyun Park about his presence at the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Tea Room) *Investigate Tea Room. (Clues: Cooking Book, Cleaning Trolley) *Examine Cooking Book. (Result: Blurry Notebook) *Examine Blurry Notebook. (Result: Food Reviews; New Suspects: Mayden Rocca) *Talk to Mayden Rocca about his presence in the tea room before it was open. *Examine Cleaning Trolley. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Worker Schedules; New Suspect: Kael Lartigue) *Ask Kael Lartigue what Sharon was doing in the tea room so early. *Examine Sleeping Pills. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes ecstasy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows about marine biology) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Benjamin Nelson about his appointment at the same time as Preston's reservation. (Profile updated: Benjamin knows marine biology; New Crime Scene: Organic Market) *Investigate Organic Market. (Clues: Freezer, Kitchen Knife) *Examine Freezer. (Result: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Wads of Money) *Ask Hyun Park about Sharon's proposal. (Profile updated: Hyun knows about marine biology and takes ecstasy) *Examine Kitchen Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes weight-loss pills) *Investigate Pastry Display. (Clues: Cookies Package, Cupcake Tray) *Examine Cookies Package. (Result: Gold Earring) *Analyze Gold Earring. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sibylle Lacan) *Speak to Sibylle Lacan about her lost earring. (Profile updated: Sibylle knows about marine biology) *Examine Cupcake Tray. (Result: Dog Kibble) *Question Mayden Rocca about dog kibble in his cupcakes. (Profile updated: Mayden knows about marine biology and takes weight-loss pills) *Move on to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 Chasing Rainbows (2/6) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Wellness Fortress